


MudWing Seasonal

by Fablefire



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bi-Curiosity, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablefire/pseuds/Fablefire
Summary: Reed is searching for an elegible female during the biannual MudWing mating nights. He finds himself on the recieving end of a rutting.





	MudWing Seasonal

Reed watched the sun setting, breathing in the scent of eustrus from all the huts around him in the still air. He had been keeping himself away from Sora all of the past week, her smell intoxicating, and she'd been locked in her room since her cycle began. And she favored the females, besides, so there was no point in even trying-not that he would. She was his sister, after all...  
He sighed into the dusk. Only a few more hours.  
-  
Reed prowled the stalks of swampgrass, nostrils flared to catch the scent of an eligible mate. He stepped forwards at a sound, only to send a rabbit skittering away. The black was almost complete, marking all the thrusting, groaning shapes anonymous. He could feel his member dragging on the ground, his laboured breaths displaying how desparate he was. Sounds crashed around him. His eyes searched the dark for an unmounted female.  
Then, right behind him, a branch snapped. He felt hot breath on his tail. Under his tail.  
"A-Ah! H-hey, I'm not a female-" he squeaked, the musky scent of another male wreathing him. The heavy breathing backed away and he let out a sigh, only to feel himself pushed forwards. His head ground into the dirt. He felt hot breath return under his tail, felt two talons grab his hind legs, spreading them. A tongue touched his tailhole, making him squeak like a dragonet.  
"Ah! P-please, I'm not...I don't..." he felt a claw drag up his hind leg, meeting his balls and drawing a line between them before reaching his anus. His breathing was laboured.  
The tongue resumed, the talon back at his balls and gently caressing as his ass was penetrated by a thick, drooling mass. He felt it travel deep within him, his virgin anus being spread by the wide tongue. His dick was fully erect and throbbing. He knew precum had to be dripping off as he let out a whining sound.  
Eventually, when he felt like he could no longer bear the toying, the mystery dragon retracted his tongue and, with a parting lick up his sack, began mounting him. Reed felt a hard push against his well-lubed anus.  
"Aha! That was g-good and all, but I don't think...I don't think I can, uh-" he felt claws travel from his sides to close around his throat as the head of the cock penetrated his ass. He would have screamed had he been able to breathe- the talons closed tighter, sending adrenaline pumping through his body. He had never been treated this way before, and he struggled to get away from the wide cock as it violated him.  
The member in his ass sank deeper, finally reaching the knot. Reed was released from the throat lock and gasped, letting out a whimper. The other male spoke for the first time, in a falsely deep growl.  
"Beg for it. Beg your Daddy to choke you and rut you."  
Reed was overwhelmed. A deep, husky-voice was demanding that he beg to be rutted. He had always considered himself completely straight, and this was...a lot to acclimate to. He wiggled his rump, involuntarily, and felt the dragon back out a few inches. He whimpered again. Did he even want this?  
The tip of the other male's cock suddenly hit something deep within him, whisking away all of his doubts and turning him to a puddle. He couldn't imagine _not_ being full of cock. He craved more.  
"Daddy...please fuck me. I want y-your k-knot. Daddy..." he almost whispered. Within a second, the dragon behind him had bitten down on his neck, sending pinpricks of pain through his body. The knot and all the remaining dick was shoved fully into him, hitting his prostate harder and making him cum with a scream into the night. His Daddy wrapped his claws around Reed's throat again, pairing asphyxiation with orgasm to make him almost cry with pleasure. Cum splattered his belly and the ground in front of him, his throbbing dick finally unleashing its load as he wailed.  
Behind him, he was still being pounded, the knot popping in and out of his stretched ass as his Daddy hammered his prostate.  
"Daddy, p-please...s-stop, too much, h-hurts..." he whimpered. The thrusting stopped. He sighed with relief, until claws seized him, flipping him over, and hot breath washed over his face.  
"You do not command Daddy, slut. You're my fucksleeve. Now take Daddy's cock like a good little asswhore." He pounded in again with renewed vigor, slamming Reeds prostate so hard he almost came again, still in the aftershocks of his last orgasm. He was crying real tears now, prostate overstimulation and the grinding of his dick between their bellies almost too much. He felt lightheaded as his Daddy bit down on his throat from the front, so hard that his airflow was cut off again. That made his cock spring to attention, still being sandwiched, and made him wheeze out past Daddy's jaws.  
Slamming his prostate one last time, his Daddy came, biting down hard enough that Reed near blacked out and dragging claws down his back as he pushed him further onto the massive unloading cock that was inside of him. Reed came again-or had it ever stopped with all the stimulation?-all over his and his Daddy's bellies before he truly passed out. He felt warm and full and used, even as his Daddy slid out of him. Even knowing he might never find this male again...  
-  
Reed sighed as he woke up. He felt...sticky. His throat hurt. Memories of the last night danced before his eyes as he sat up on his aching ass, cum trickling out of it in the dawn light. The area around him seemed to have recieved a similar treatment, the ground soaked with fluids and dotted with used dragons. He dragged himself to a puddle, admiring the clawmarks down his back and the bruising and scratches on his throat.  
Last night had been...nice. he had never even considered a male as a mate before, let alone considered himself submissive, but calling someone Daddy...being absolutely rutted into the ground...it had been good. Really good. He wasn't sure how he would explain all the marks to Umber and Sora, though-he still considered himself straight, if not maybe a tad bisexual. Something about the dragons voice, though, had turned him on more than anything else.  
He wandered home, finally understanding what it meant to walk strange the day after, and stumbled into his hut, content to go back to sleep and rest again until the second night of the Season. Maybe his Daddy would find him again..he shuddered at the thought, and his ass clenched.  
Umber and Sora both looked up as he entered, the former seeming slightly smug and the latter shocked. Umber got his first lay, Reed thought. He waved at them and collapsed into his puddle. He could feel his siblings leave the room.  
He rolled over, letting his belly show,and looked down at his dick. It was still half-erect on principle of all the female eustrus smell in the air. He stroked it lightly, wincing, and then thought about how it had felt to be choked, ravished...his claws wrapped around his own throat. He forced all the air out of his lungs, just like his dom had the night before, and tightened his grip.  
"I had hoped you would like that part. You sure did last night," came a smug voice from right next to him. Reed's amber eyes shot wide, meeting Umber's soft green ones as he was caught, fully erect with his hands on his throat.  
Last night...  
"U-Umber?" Reed squeaked, watching his brother slide into the much too small pool next to him.  
"I think I liked the name you called me last night better," he said casually, dipping down to put the tip of his brothers cock in his mouth and suck a bit. Reed groaned. "What was it you used, again, dear brother?"  
"D-Dad-" Reed's breath caught in his throat as one of Umber's claws found his tailhole under the water and pushed. "DADDY!" He cried out, thrusting towards the soft mouth and probing talons. Umber pulled away, grinning.  
"Ah, yes, that was it. See you tonight, slut. Don't touch any of my property till then." His eyes roamed Reed's form one last time, making him shiver, before he got out of the pool. Reed caught a glimpse of the cock that had firmly annihilated his asshole the prior night, and his breath caught.  
There was _another_ knot?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry :P


End file.
